How to Push Trowa Barton Out a Window
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: If you like Trowa, I suggest you not read this. This one was one of my first fanfics.


How to push Trowa Barton outta window.  
  
Disclaimer:  
*Mia: Wuz up me homie G's? I, Mia, have once again psycho and had to write a psycho story that only a psychopathic freak (me!) would write!  
*Trowa: Why does everyone pick on me??  
*Duo: 'Cause it's fun!!  
*Mia: Yeah, what Duo said.  
*Trowa: *sighs*  
*Mia: Anyways, my story takes place a few weeks ago before I left for vacation without my Quatre! *sobs*  
*Quatre: *hugs Mia* It's alright, sweetie.  
*Mia: I love you, Quatre!! *hugs Quatre back*  
*Relena: Awwwww!!  
*Mia: As all my friends know, TTT…..TTT….  
*Hilde: Trowa!!!  
*Trowa: What?!  
*Hilde: Nothing *sighs*  
*Duo: Hilde-babe, I thought you loved me!!  
*Hilde: I do, Duo. I was helping out Mia.  
*Duo: I thought she was with Quatre.  
*Mia: I am you baka! Now shut up so I can tell these good people a short introduction.  
*WuFei: Injustice, onna! Just get on with the story!  
*Mia: Whatever! Anyway, Mr. Slimfast over there…..  
*Trowa: Hey!  
*Mia:…..was stalking me. So one day I got fed up and……  
*Duo: Don't tell the ending!  
*Mia: Okay, but one more thing.  
*Heero: Say it! I wanna hear this story!!  
*Mia: Geeze! I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. They belong to Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yadate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino.  
*WuFei: Are you done onna??  
*Mia: (To the audience) Enjoy the show. (To WuFei) My name's Mia, not 'onna'!  
*WuFei: *Sighs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mia*, are you done packing?" My mother yelled from downstairs.  
"Not exactly!" I yelled back.  
"Well get off the phone!"  
"I am!"  
"Oh."  
I sighed. Quatre wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. His blonde bangs brushed against my face. Quatre was quiet today,it kinda worried me.  
I slipped in my friend's Gundam Wing CD in and "Cry for the Dream" came on. I pulled out my backpack from my messy closet. I grabbed my notebooks and stuffed them in my bag.  
"Quatre, you're awful quiet today. May I ask why?" I asked as I stuffed my unfinished Cardcaptors story into my backpack.  
"It's just gonna be weird without you around, Mia." Quatre sighed.  
"Why don't you spend the week at Relena's? But don't let her convince you that I'm a Quatre-stabber!" I laughed to myself  
"But that was Dorothy!" Quatre pointed out.   
"Yeah, well, Relena gets confused at times!" I laughed a loud. Quatre just smiled.  
"I'll start packing. Tomorrow, I'll get settled in at Relena's." Quatre thought aloud.  
"That's a good idea, Quatre." I thought as I stuffed Gramps, my teddy bear into my backpack. Gramps (the teddy bear), was 8 years old at the time and was looking dry-rotted. My grandmother had sewn almost everything back onto him.  
Time flew by. When I finished picking out my clothes, matching them up, and taking them to the spare room, it was about 8:30pm. Quatre went over to Hilde's to talk to Duo about something or another. My mother went over to my next door neighbors to give them a key to our house to check it out while we were gone.  
Creak. My door moved. I turned around to see Trowa Barton.   
"Oh, man! You again!" I exclaimed under my breath.  
"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Trowa asked.  
"Hello?! I'm in love with your best bud, not you!" I crossed my arms. Trowa had 'stalking' me ever since he found out that Quatre and I were going steady. I told Quatre that his best friend was stalking me, but he didn't believe me.  
"So you're a pretty, oops.. sexy girl. Can't you have another guy that likes you around?" Trowa responded. That comment from him made me mad. I walked up to him and smacked him twice. Quatre was the only one who could call me sexy and get away with it.   
"I've had enough of you! Can't you just leave me be?!" I yelled in his face.  
"Nope." Then he did the worst possible thing: He kissed me. That made me even more mad, and I punched him in the stomach. He was lucky I didn't hit lower. Then I remembered Rashid!  
"Oh, Rashid!" I called out.  
"Yes, Lady Mia?" Rashid came in a hurry.  
"This boy here kissed me and…"  
"No problem, Lady Mia." Rashid responded as he yanked Trowa outta the room. Trowa had obviously been drunk that night.  
Then my cell phone rang. It picked it up and it was Quatre. He said he was at the local convience store and wanted to know if I wanted any chocolate, his treat. Although he treats all the time, I agreed. Besides, I absolutely adore chocolate! After that, I hung up with him, without telling him that Trowa came over to see me, not him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning I woke up with Quatre by my side. It was our last day together before my vacation. See the only reason he couldn't come is because we had no room for him in the car we were taking.  
I got outta bed and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of blue and orange Capri's and my Fuge '99 shirt. I shook Quatre awake and he got outta bed. He slipped on his usual white button-down shirt, purple vest, and khaki pants. When I was done making the bed, Quatre wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back, but we had to stop because my mom called me downstairs for breakfast.  
"I'll bring something back up for you, I promise." I smiled and brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. Quatre agreed and smiled as I walked out of the room.   
A half an hour later, I came back up with a piece of toast, a muffin, and a glass of the infamous Winner tea. Quatre looked at me as I handed him the food. I picked up my hair brush and started to brush out my hair. I pulled my hair back and pulled out the detached hair that was gonna come out anyways. Then I threw the hair in the trash can. I let go of my hair and it flowed down my shoulders.   
"Well, I better get my stuff over to Relena's." Quatre thought as he drank the last of his Winner tea.  
"Okay, but come back tonight." I reminded him.  
"Oh, I will. Tonight will be special." Quatre winked. I knew what he meant, but I hoped that Trowa wouldn't come today. The night before wasn't as enjoyable because the kiss from Trowa plagued my mind.   
  
Quatre left, and I was all alone. I decided to tie up the phone up for awhile, so I called Hilde. We talked for half an hour, then hung up. Then I called Yolei and we talked for a long time.  
"Mia, it's time to get off the phone, don't you think?" My mother yelled from upstairs.  
"Yes, mom! I'll be off in a second!" I yelled up the steps.  
"Do you have to go?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah, if I don't get off, my mom will have a fit!" I responded.  
"We don't that to happen. Well, I talk to you later. Be sure to buy me souvenir!" Yolei smirked.  
"Alright, I send a postcard, too."  
"Okay, later!"  
"See ya!" I hung up with her. I turned around and grabbed the remote. I flipped the TV on and turned to Cartoon Network. My shows were on Toonami and they were on then. Then I felt a small chill down my spine and eyes bearing into my back.  
"Hey, Mia." Trowa's voice rang out from behind me. I turned around to see Trowa standing behind me with a small bottle in his hand.  
"You're drunk, aren't you?" I asked him.  
"Not yet." Trowa responded.  
Then I had an idea, I would run upstairs as if I would answer my cell phone. I had a chain ladder that went outta my window and went to the ground. I was planning to climb down the ladder and run away after that.  
So I ran upstairs and put my plan into action. But Trowa followed me. I opened my window and Trowa had reached the top of the stairs.   
"Trying to run away from me?" Trowa asked as he sat down the bottle on my dresser and walked toward me.  
Then another idea popped into my head. I decided to go along with it.  
I'm sorry, Quatre! I thought as I approached Trowa.  
"No, I was just opening the window for some air, 'cause it's seems a little hotter than it usually is." I walked up to him. I'm gonna make him believe I like him, and prove to Quatre once and for all that his best pal has been stalking his girlfriend!  
"Whatever happened to 'leave me be!'?" Trowa asked.  
"Well, I thought about it last night, and I thought it would be kinda nice with another guy around." I said as I drew a heart on his chest with my finger. I can't believe I'm doing this!  
"That proves it!" Trowa suddenly exclaimed.  
"Proves what?!" I asked in surprise of Trowa's sudden outburst.  
"That you would cheat on Quatre when given the chance!" Trowa exclaimed as he pulled out a tape recorder.  
"So that's why you've been stalking me! Just to make sure I don't cheat on Quatre!" I exclaimed, my face reddening in the process.  
"Yep!" Trowa sighed  
"Why, I outta….." I smacked him on his face. Then I drug over to the window, grabbed his tape recorder, and pushed his head out the window.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Trowa warned  
"Well, I really wasn't until you said 'dare.'!" I exclaimed as I pushed Trowa out the window. He fell, but survived by using his acrobatic skills he learned in the circus. So I ran over to my dresser and grabbed the glass bottle that Trowa had put there. I went downstairs, and flung open the sliding glass door. Trowa stood there with his arms crossed.  
"Come to apologize?" He asked.  
"No!" I said as I smashed the bottle on his feet. I pushed him to the ground, and left. I closed the door, and went back watching my shows.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre came back with a bottle of champagne.   
"Hey, sweetie. How'd it go today?" Quatre said before he kissed my forehead.  
"You're best bud has been stalking me just to see if I would cheat on you." I told him, knowing that he would completely deny it, but I had a plan.  
"Mia, we've been through this before." Quatre sighed.  
"Listen." I pressed play and the whole conversation played. Quatre listened intently. I cringed at the part where I flirted with Trowa. When the tape finished, all Quatre did was nod his head, and when I opened my mouth to apologize for throwing Trowa out the window, Quatre put his finger to my lips.  
"I can't believe it." Quatre shook his head.   
"Quatre, I'm……" I was at a loss for words.  
"No, Mia, I should be the one to apologize. I'll talk to Trowa tomorrow." Quatre sighed as he looked at me with those turquoise eyes of his. My heart always melted when he looked at me that way.  
"Let's just forget about the whole thing, k?" I smiled.  
"Okay, you convinced me!" Quatre smiled. But if you looked in his eyes, you could tell he was hurting inside. I reached over, and hugged and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.   
We stopped and popped the champagne cork off of the bottle. Then Quatre poured the champagne into the glasses, and we toasted to our relationship.   
"This is the real stuff, not the fake stuff that you usually get." I pointed out after taking my first sip.  
"Yep, it's going against what I think, but, hey, we rarely get to have it!" Quatre smiled.  
"I love you, Quatre!" I kissed him. He kissed me back, and we finished the last of our drinks. We sat them on the table, and headed upstairs.  
======================================================  
Ending Comments:  
*Mia: So, how'd yow like my story?  
*Duo: I liked it how Trowa fell to the ground! That was awesome!  
*Trowa: Thank you!  
*Mia: Duo, I'm gonna kill you!!!! *chases after Duo*  
*Duo: Aahhhhh!  
*Quatre: Settle down you two.  
*Mia: Oh, alright. But Duo was cheering for Mr. Slimfast over there!  
*Trowa: Will you quit calling me that?!  
*Mia: NO!  
*Relena: Yea, Mia!  
*Mia: *sighs* Anyways I owe my thanks to the creators of Gundam Wing, and I'm glad I got this particular fanfic done.  
*Duo: *Annoying tone* Why?  
*Mia: Because…..  
*Duo: Because, why?  
*Mia: Duo, if you don't shut up, I'll hack that braid of yours off!  
*Duo: No, you wouldn't. *whimpers*  
*Mia: Oh, yes I would!  
*Duo: Not my precious braid!  
*Mia and *Hilde: Then shut up!!  
*Duo: Okay, geeze!  
*Yolei: You better get on with your little speech before you get interrupted again.  
*Mia: You're right, Yolei…..  
*Yolei: Of, course I am!  
*Mia: You can check out more of my fanfics at: communities.msn.com/AnimeCraziness01  
*Heero: That's along web address…….*ponders*  
*Mia: Yeah, well, you're not gonna hack into it either!  
*WuFei: I have one thing to say about this fanfic.  
*Mia: Yeah, what?  
*WuFei: INJUSTICE!!!  
*Everyone Else: *sighs*  
*Relena: You say that too much, Wu-man!  
*Mia: *sighs* Buh-bye!  
*Everyone Else: Bye, See ya, Later, etc…  
  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
